


Alone

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Bit Foul-mouthed Gil-galad, Caring Gil-galad, Elrond Feels Lonely Without His Brother, Elros Had A Plush Horse, Fluff, Gen, Gil Is a Bit Messy, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, The Author Regrets Nothing, early second age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: After Elros goes to Númenor, Elrond has to face the problem of not having a roomate for the very first time in his life. Hint: he doesn't take it too well.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad
Kudos: 23





	Alone

Elrond just couldn't get used to the fact that he was alone now. He had no one to share his room with in his new home in Lindon, he had no one to talk to when he couldn't sleep, and he had no one to snuggle to when he felt cold, or just wanted a hug. His sibling Elros chose to be a mortal and sailed to Númenor, leaving Elrond behind with Gil-Galad and the others. Even their mental connection ceased working the moment their choice was made, so now Elrond felt a loneliness he'd never experienced before.

It wasn't that bad during daytime, he could spend his time with Gil or Glorfindel or Erestor, and his friends did their best to help him find his place in the new environment. However, they couldn't replace his twin brother, and they knew it. Gil and the others made sure that they were there for Elrond whenever he needed company, Gil even gave the room closest to his own to Elrond. Still, not one of them thought about the most painful aspect of Elros' moving: for the first time in his life, Elrond had to sleep alone. Ever since he could remember, he shared his room with Elros, and he found it utterly comforting, the presence of his brother always made him feel safer and made sleeping easier in general. And now he was alone in a room that was way too big for him, and with no one to make him feel better.

Elrond sighed and curled up into a ball, hugging Elros' huge plush horse tight to his chest; his brother didn't want to take Horsy to Númenor, saying that maybe a king shouldn't have a plush animal. So Horsy stayed with Elrond, who couldn't deny being a bit relieved by that. At least he had something that reminded him of Elros, and Horsy was really soft and cuddly.

For a while, Elrond tried to sleep, but he simply couldn't. He needed company, and since Gil's room was the closest, he thought about sneaking into his cousin's room. Gil never told him not to do this, and their relationship was more than close enough for it to not seem strange; still, Gil had no siblings so Elrond wasn't sure he could explain that need to him adequately.

As he expected it, Gil-Galad was fast asleep when he tiptoed inside, the mighty High King of the Noldor's bed was a mess with crumpled blankets and numerous pillows at random places like under Gil's right knee. The elf himself lay in the middle of this chaos, snoring softly into another pillow, and as far as Elrond could tell in the moonlight pouring inside, drooling on it a bit as well. He couldn't help his smile seeing that.

When Elrond sneaked closer and attempted to cover the sleeping king with one of the blankets, Gil jerked awake, looking around startled until his sleepy gaze fell on Elrond.

"Bloody Valar, Elrond, you scared the shit out of me...!" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Something's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah, just... I can't sleep" Elrond shrugged, dropping next to Gil on the bed when the other elf gestured him to do so, still holding Horsy in his arms.

"So you thought that sneaking into my room is a good idea?" Gil asked with an amused half-smile. "What's the matter, you miss sharing a room with somebody that much?"

When Elrond just sighed with a pretty miserable expression on his face, Gil sat up and moved closer to the younger elf, hugging his shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to mock you or anything... I know it's strange for you to have a room all for yourself, but I didn't think it can be such a problem. Apparently, I was wrong, though..."

"Not a 'problem', just... I can't seem to get used to it" Elrond admitted, instinctively snuggling closer to his cousin. "At least not just yet."

"I see" Gil nodded thoughtfully. "Then you're welcome to stay with me whenever you feel like it, and I'm pretty sure Glorfindel and Erestor would say the same if you asked them."

"Thank you... You're the best" Elrond smiled gratefully, hugging Gil tight.

"It's okay; but never forget this: we're here for you, whatever happens. You can count on us, you know that, right?"

Elrond nodded, trying and failing miserably to hide his yawn; sleepiness started to take over him as they were speaking. Gil noticed this and let him snuggle under the blankets, tucking him in carefully.

"Sweet dreams, little one!" the king muttered, but Elrond was already fast asleep, hugging Elros' old plush horse tight in his sleep. "Everything's going to be okay."


End file.
